Perhaps Love
by Pinekiss
Summary: A story of love at first sight, drama and... fate. R&R ♡
1. Love at first sight

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Full moon wo Sagashite or any of the characters._

* * *

**Perhaps Love **

_♡ _Chapter 1 _Love at first sight_

"Mommy," Mitsuki cried running through the pouring rain. She held her tears as long as she could, wiping them with her sleeve every few seconds. Looking around, she was surrounded by strangers.

"Mommyy!" Mitsuki stepped forward and tripped, her pink teddy umbrella fell out in front of her and she lifted her muddy face from the puddle. She burst out in tears and slowly got up.

"You okay?" A young teenage boy picked up the umbrella and handed it to her. Six-year-old Mitsuki looked up, sobbing. His wet, blonde hair fell into his face as crouched down to her. "Where's your mom?" Mitsuki started to cry again.

"Here come with me," he took her hand and smiled. She looked up at him. "Don't cry," he said, bending down and wiping her tears.

"Now, do you know where you live?" Mitsuki nodded and pointed to her street. They walked towards the street.

"Mitsuki!" A voice cried behind them. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" Mitsuki's mother ran to her. With an immensely relieved look on her face, she thanked the boy.

"Let's go," her mom said taking her hand. Mitsuki scowled and clung to the boy, hugging his legs tightly. They laughed.

"Mit…suki…" her mom said with clenched teeth five minutes later, both her and the boy trying to get her hand to let go. Finally, when they managed to wrench her hand free, she picked her up. Her eyes started to tear up when he started walking away. She looked at her mom, threatening to cry, and her mom let her down. She ran back to him and pulled shyly on his jacket.

"I'm Mitsuki," she said looking at her yellow boots. The boy smiled and held out his hand.

"Hi Mitsuki, I'm Eichi." She turned around and ran back to her mom, her cheeks flushed.

_Puppy love… _her mom thought as she rushed the love struck girl into the house.

* * *

She jumped onto her bed, enjoying the soft fluffy sheets. _Tomorrow's a new school year…_ She grinned. She couldn't wait. 

"I wonder if I'll meet my true love…" Mitsuki bit her lip. She's always wanted to meet the perfect guy and have a movie relationship. _Like her rain… her Eichi… _

"Please Miki, you know he'll be like 100 years old when you meet him again?" Meroko teased, brushing her long pink hair.

"Wh-What? What are you talking about Meroko!" Mitsuki yelled, her face red.

"Can't forget your first love eh?" Mitsuki fumed and threw a pillow at Meroko, but she closed the door just in time.

"…And that's why you only date guys like Eichi!" She added, stuck her tongue out and quickly left. Miki glared. It was weird that she could not forget him. It was something about the rain and him that made her fall in love. _Eichi…I hope I meet you again someday…_


	2. Avalon High

Chapter 2_ Avalon High_

"Miki…Mitsuki!" A voice rang from the distance. "MITSUKI YOU SLEEPYHEAD GET UP!"

"Uhhnngg…" Mitsuki sleepily opened an eye, seeing Meroko glaring right in front of her. "Ahh!"

"Finally."

"Scary face," Miki grumbled going back under the covers.

"WHAT!"

"…"

"Well school's starting in ten minutes! Hurry up, don't be late! See ya!" Mitsuki burst up.

"DARN IT!" She scrambled around getting ready for school. Within ten minutes, she rushed out the door, running as fast as she could. Drip. Drip. _No, please not today, not now, _Miki prayed. Just then, it thundered heavily and rain started pouring down. Miki cringed and ran faster. _Almost…there…_ Just then, she tripped. As she was falling, someone caught her. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into someone's eyes. She blinked a couple times and got up, blushing.

"T-thank you." He smiled at her and headed inside the school. Mitsuki stood there for a bit, stunned.

* * *

Mitsuki walked into the classroom, drenched. The teacher glanced over, his expression a look of disgust.

"Late. First day," he sternly said. "Name?"

"Kouyama Mitsuki."

"Detention. Room 201." _Ahh…how could this happen._ She went into the silent room and sat down at the nearest desk. The teacher barely looked up. Mitsuki put her head down on the desk, in a depression. _How could this happen._

"Hey…" someone whispered beside her. She looked up sulkily.

"…"

"You don't recognize me?" Mitsuki studied his face blankly. _Who would I know in detention._

"…This morning?" She immediately brightened up.

"Oh! Sorry, and thank you for this morning," she said, blushing. He grinned at her. "I didn't get your name."

"Kira Takuto. Yours?"

"Kouyama Mitsuki."

"AHEM," the teacher glared up at them. Mitsuki grinned guiltily at Takuto.

"I can't believe detention on first day," Mitsuki whispered even softer.

"You'll get used to it," Takuto replied casually.

"Maybe you, not me," Mitsuki answered, a bit haughtily.

"EVERYONE DISMISSED," the teacher's hoarse voice rang. "You two." She motioned to come here with her finger. Mitsuki's eyes went wide.

"Detention. After school. Tomorrow," she said coldly and left. Mitsuki bit her lip and began to walk out, cringing. And she tripped.

"I'll see you tomorrow klutzy," Takuto smirked, leaving the classroom. _I can't believe I'm starting my year like this… _Mitsuki thought on the ground, too embarrassed to get up as everyone filed out.

* * *

"How was first day?" Meroko asked, streched out on the couch. Mitsuki and Meroko shared a room in their boarding school, Avalon High. Mitsuki heaved a big sigh, still typing at her assignment. Meroko laughed.

"No Eichi?"

"No Eichi…" Mitsuki replied mindlessly. "…Meroko!" She glared at her.

"How bout you?"

"Oh…nothing important. I'm going to sleep, night Miki!" And with that Meroko left. Mitsuki stopped typing and glanced up from her computer to Meroko, puzzled and suspicious.


	3. Heart to Heart

Chapter 3 _Heart to heart_

_Beautiful…_ Mitsuki walked home slowly enjoying the cool autumn breeze blowing through her hair. She closed her eyes, glad that it was finally over. Day two seemed equally bad as day one, but with the sunrays gleaming out from behind the horizon and the serenity, she couldn't complain. The day was extra long, after going through her slow classes, she finally made it to detention, but only to find she was the only person there. Depressed and disappointed, she had put her head down on her desk and without noticing, she fell asleep. Waking up two hours later, she freaked out and looked angrily to the teacher, who, she realized, was also sleeping. Miki sighed looking back on her day. _Oh well, extra hour of detention, extra two hours of sleep…_ she thought optimistically. _Yep…its great its great. _She smiled unconvincingly, wondering how much longer she can pretend she didn't waste two hours sitting in a stupid room by herself like an idiot.

_Breathe in… breathe out…breathe in…breathe out…_ She closed her eyes. _It's okay. Avalon will be fun, right? Just because the first two days were completely terrible does NOT mean it will be like this. Of course. Uhuh. And… _She continued in her negative spiral until she tripped on something on the sidewalk. She suppressed a scream. Surprised she didn't hit the ground, she opened her eyes to see Takuto. He smirked down at her.

"Hey klutzy," he said quietly, not wanting to break the silence. She couldn't help but smile up at him. The sun hit the back of his head and shadowed his face a bit, he looked really good.

"I can't always be there to catch you you know," he teased. She looked back to see what she tripped on and saw nothing. She scowled at him in mock anger.

"Hey you tripped me didn't you!" she whispered harshly. He grinned.

"Don't close your eyes, you trip every time." They walked quietly, soaking up the orange rays and the nature around them. The stars began to appear. Takuto looked at Mitsuki. After walking for a while longer, she turned and their eyes locked. She looked away quickly, the dark hiding her flushed face.

"Um, bye Takuto. Nice meeting you again," she stammered quickly and went into her building. Takuto grinned, watching Miki disappear around the corner. _Kouyama Mitsuki. You're mine. _He had set his heart on her.

* * *

_What do you guys think?..; I know...she trips a lot >>. Storyline is finally developing; any feedback would great__ R&R♡ _


	4. Triangle

Chapter 4 _Triangle_

"Miki!" Takuto caught up with her as she got out of her building. "Early today eh?"

"You seem to be pretty early yourself, means no detention today huh," Miki smiled playfully. Two months had already passed; Takuto tried using his subtle flirting, which was making no difference with Mitsuki.

"Let's go then," Takuto said.

"Oh sorry, go ahead. I'm waiting for someone." She smiled and waved at him. He turned and started heading for Avalon with a silent sigh. She had been oblivious, with her innocence and naivety. With that, she blushed too easily. The last thing Takuto wanted was for it to be awkward. They became close and their friendship continued to grow, as well as Takuto's feelings for her. He sighed. He wasn't used to not getting what he wanted, but it was just something about her... He reddened thinking about it and looked sheepishly to the ground to hide his face. _Come on Takuto snap out of it. Forget her. _He felt a hand push his shoulder; he turned around, ready to snap.

"Race ya Takuto." Her brown eyes shone with the light and her angelic smile melted his heart. _Ba-dum. Ba-dum. _He chased after her. _You're an idiot Takuto. But…can't lose her._

Mitsuki and Takuto reached the entrance gates for their school. The gates started to close, Takuto grabbed her hand and they made it in just in time. Mitsuki blushed and took her hand back.

"Phew," she said and laughed nervously, heading into the school.

* * *

"Must look beautiful for Takuto," she said, bouncing around her room, deciding what to wear and how to do her hair. She went in front of the mirror and tried tying her hair. "Hmm…wonder if Takuto will like it." She giggled to herself and smiled prettily to her reflection. She let her hair back down, and turned. "Ok!" She had a good feeling about today. 

"Beautiful Meroko beautiful," she said to herself.

"Hurry up!" Mitsuki yelled. She went to the window, looking down from the second floor.

"Comiinng!" Just then, she saw Takuto. She stiffened for a second, and then leaned casually on the windowsill, flipping her hair.

"Takuto! Hey, Taku-"

"Miki!" he exclaimed, not even noticing her. She froze. It hurt. She stepped back as they started to talk.

"Meroko! You coming!" Mitsuki yelled impatiently. Meroko masked her pain.

"Sorry, you go ahead I need to, uh," Meroko started. _Don't show it, don't show it._ Meroko smiled brightly. "Just, go ahead, bye!" Her pink hair cascaded around her as she crumpled to the ground. _Can't cry Meroko. Hah, why would you cry over a boy? Its just…its just Takuto. _She's liked Takuto for over a year now, unable to show it. How did Mitsuki…when did Mitsuki and him become such good friends? He usually doesn't show that much attention and friendliness. _Could he…like…Mitsuki? _Hot tears stung in her eyes, she wiped them quickly. Jealousy and hurt pierced her heart. She looked at her faded image in the mirror. She was beautiful, she was attractive…but… She turned away from it and crawled into her covers. She'd give up all of that for Takuto.

* * *

_―〃♡_


	5. Winter

Chapter 5 _Winter_

Miki burst out from the school doors, stretching and taking a deep breath of the fresh air. She had just finished her second last exam and raced to her building. It was two days until the winter holidays and Miki, Meroko and Takuto were going to spend it at Rosewood Hills, the beautiful ski resort.

"Takuto! Taakkuutoo!" Miki shouted, seeing him in the distance. Takuto ran to her.

"Hey!" he said, out of breath.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"GUESS!" Her eyes shone with anticipation and excitement.

"Um…you…want me to go out with you?" Takuto took an innocent guess. Mitsuki scowled and reddened.

"Takuto please. We're going to Rosewood!" Takuto stared at her blankly.

"What?"

"I signed us up," Mitsuki exclaimed. Takuto looked at her with disbelief.

"W-what?" _YES!_ He hid a smile. _Play it cool Takuto._ "Sure, if you want."

"Meroko's going to go to, it's going to be so much fun!" She couldn't hide her happiness, and seeing her happy made him happier too. A few seconds afterwards, Meroko passed by them, without acknowledging them.

"Meroko!" Miki said cheerfully. Meroko looked over with an icy stare.

"Oh, hey."

"Guess what?" Miki asked her the same question.

"Seriously Mitsuki, I'm really busy and I don't have time for this. What is it?" she snapped. Mitsuki was taken aback, but ignored it. Takuto's expression changed into concern, ready to defend Mitsuki.

"We're going to Rosewood." Miki smiled brightly.

"We? I'm not going."

"I signed us up Meroko." Meroko's frustration and mounting anger showed clearly as she tried to restrain it.

"Mitsuki, I don't know what you think you're--" she said, her voice rising.

"Come on Meroko, it'll be fun," Takuto interrupted. Meroko looked away, she knew her eyes would give away the bitter sting she felt. _Why does he always stand up for her? _She swallowed back her emotions and looked forward, into the distance.

"Fine, but next time, please don't," Meroko said coolly, walking towards the school, her hair blowing gracefully back behind her.

"M-Mitsuki," Takuto said cautiously. Mitsuki looked up at him, with a smile.

"It's okay Takuto." Takuto studied her face.

"I'll see you at Rosewood," Mitsuki said, waving. She glanced back and saw Takuto walking away, and then she ran, running past her building. She kept running until she couldn't run any longer. She fell back onto the soft snow, looking up as the snowflakes fell onto her face. She regretted signing up for Rosewood. She wanted to cry so badly. So badly, it hurt. But she couldn't, and she didn't want to show her weak side. She closed the eyes.

* * *

"_Mitsuki?" Miki sobbed in response._

_"Are you okay?" her mom asked kindly. Mitsuki turned and ran to hug her mom._

_"Mommy," Miki looked up at her with her teary brown eyes, pouting. "Where's Eichi?" Her mom smiled tenderly down at her, hugging her tightly._

_"Oh Miki… don't cry."_

_"But mommy…"_

_"You might see him again someday. And you always have your mommy right?" Miki looked up, her mom wiping the tears off her face._

_"How about this Miki, if you stop crying we'll go out for ice cream." Mitsuki wiped away the rest of her tears, and nodded, her face beginning to brighten up._

_"Boy problems already Mitsuki? You're only seven." her mom sighed and laughed._

"_I'm almost eight years old," Mitsuki said, putting a lot of effort into showing her mom eight fingers held up. Her mom picked her up and laughed again. Mitsuki, barely understanding why she was laughing, laughed along._

_"I love you Mitsuki."_


	6. Moonlight Tears

Chapter 6 _Moonlight Tears_

"Miki, we're almost there!" Takuto said excitedly, his face pressed up against the window. Mitsuki looked over at Takuto sleepily from the seat beside him. He looked so happy. She was so glad he was here with her, and just felt so overwhelmingly happy that instant.

"Takuto," Miki smiled and reached over and hugged him. Takuto jumped, surprised, and turned red. Takuto turned his face closer to the window. Mitsuki looked over and laughed.

"Takuto you're blushing," she teased. "What, you've never been--"

"Mitsuki," Meroko said, trying to hide her glare, but failing. "…What room are we in again?"

"Room 64."

"Oh." Meroko turned back to her window from her seat across the aisle from Miki, irritated.

"MIKI!" Takuto exclaimed. "Look!" His eyes filled with a childish awe. She looked out his window. The Rosewood hills were in full view. They were majestic, beautiful. Takuto stared out the window. Truthfully, Mitsuki had never seen this side of Takuto. She smiled, looking at him.

"Takuto." He looked over, his eyes wide. She smiled at him; she just called his name, just because.

"Mitsuki," Meroko called again, breaking the moment. "…um…we're almost there right?" Miki scowled at her, opening her mouth to say something, but the bus stopped. Everyone aboard cheered and a rush of excitement filled the air. Mitsuki jumped out of the bus, the crisp breeze touching her face. Someone pushed her shoulder as she walked past her. Mitsuki sighed watching Meroko walk by. _I have to fix it somehow. _

* * *

Mitsuki flopped down on her bed. Everything was finally unpacked, she stretched and crawled under her covers.

"Meroko?" Miki questioned. There was no answer. She turned disappointedly and drifted off to sleep. Meroko stared silently at the wall.

There was a soft knock on the door. She ignored it, but it persisted. Meroko slowly got up and opened the door. She was taken aback to see Takuto standing there.

"M-Meroko," Takuto stammered. "Um…"

"Mitsuki's asleep."

"Oh…" There was an awkward silence. Meroko looked to the ground, her heart beating hard. _I should say something…say something Meroko…_

"Well…I'll see you around Meroko," Takuto smiled at her. Meroko looked up, watching him walking away. _No…_

"W-wait." She froze. It was a split-second decision and regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Takuto turned. "I...I can't sleep. Want to go outside?"

"Sure," Takuto replied, "I can't sleep either." She quickly put a jacket over her pyjamas and put on her boots. They went outside; it was almost pitch black, the moon hidden behind the misty clouds. The world was faintly lit up with the stars. They walked noiselessly, the snow soft beneath their feet. Meroko bit her lip. _Say it…_

"I…" Meroko started softly.

"Meroko," Takuto said, unaware that she started to talk. "I…I have a favour to ask you." Meroko stopped walking, her eyes focused on the ground. She didn't reply.

"It's Mitsuki," Takuto continued. Meroko opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "I don't know why you're being so cold to her, but it's hurting her a lot. So stop." Meroko took in a sharp breath, holding it in, holding in her tears.

"I can't do that," Meroko replied, her voice barely audible. Takuto looked back at her, she could feel his gaze pierce through her through the darkness.

"What?" Takuto asked coldly. Meroko looked straight at him, her face expressionless.

"I can't do that." An empty silence filled the nighttime air.

"I can't believe you Meroko," Takuto said to her calmly and walked away.

"…She already has you Takuto," she whispered to herself. She watched him walking away. She caught up to him and grabbed his wrist.

"Takuto…" He didn't even turn around. "Takuto." He didn't reply and kept walking, out of Meroko's grasp. Meroko squeezed her hands tightly together, so tight that they hurt.

"Takuto." She didn't expect an answer. He turned. Her heart skipped a beat. "Takuto…I…" _I can't do it. _"…I…" Her face revealed nothing. "I love you." Takuto looked at her for what seemed like forever.

"I'm sorry Meroko." And with that, he left. Meroko's expression was still masked. Takuto walked deep into the darkness, out of her sight. A tear dropped down her cheek. She closed her eyes, and fell onto the snow, drained. She stayed there for a long time, staring faraway into the night.

* * *

Mitsuki opened her eyes from a pleasant sleep and smiled. _Takuto…_ His name was the first thing that came to her mind. She got up and got ready for skiing, tiptoeing quietly around the room not to wake up Meroko. She shut the door as lightly as she could and started running down the stairs. She burst out of the doors and looked at the rosewood hills. It was barely sunrise. Mitsuki ran into the nearby café and ate breakfast. She sipped her hot chocolate, looking out into the shimmering snow. Waiting for the sun to rise. Waiting. _Mom. _She felt two hands over her eyes, and she snapped into reality.

"Takuto," she laughed. He sat down beside her.

"What are you thinking so much about?"

"It's nothing let's go," she said, her chair scraping as she got up. Takuto felt he should tell Miki about Meroko, but he stopped himself.

* * *

The door squeaked open and she trudged in, shaking her boots off. Dropping her coat on the floor, she went over to the window. She was shaking: out of hate, out of anger and out of sadness. _Why did I say it? _She hated herself for it. It just came out; she needed to tell him. After a year, a wasted year, liking Takuto, it came down to this. She's done so much for him, things he didn't know about. She loved him. Seeing it all flashing before her eyes, she couldn't stand it.

_"Man, how are you going to finish that?"_

_"I don't know," Takuto sighed to his friend. "I don't think I can."_

_"The production is tomorrow, you need to finish it."_

_"Yah…I'll...I'll figure something out..." They continued walking in silence. Meroko was walking quietly behind them as the students rushed to their lockers. The school bell rang and the students went home._

"_Mom I'm going to school!" She yelled._

"_Whaat? It's 7 o'clock!"_

"_It's for our play tomorrow!" With that, she ran out. She got into the school and stared at the mural. It was only half finished: a beautiful painting of the sea. She pulled her hair back, took a deep breath and got started._

_Takuto ran to school early the next morning, panicking. When he burst through the gym doors, he saw the mural finished. He stared at it with disbelief. He walked towards it; it was breathtaking. He smiled broadly with relieve and thanks. As people stared to arrive, Takuto received a lot of praise for the painting. He accepted the praiseguiltily. Meroko slammed into the classroom seconds before the bell, looking terrible. She flopped down at her desk and looked over at Takuto. She smiled because he was okay._

Tears flowed down her face. The moments, the sacrifices, her secret love, it all blurred through her head. She couldn't let go like this. _Mitsuki, I can't let you have him like this._ She went and lay in her bed, half asleep, half awake: half conscious, and half unconscious. She couldn't sleep the whole night and heard Mitsuki get up and leave. She opened her eyes as she heard the door click shut. She felt overwhelmed and started sobbing. Big tears rolling freely down the side of her face. She screamed and burst out in unstoppable crying.


	7. Love is

Perhaps Love _Love is_

"_Miki, I have to go now okay?" her mom said, letting go of her hand. She cried._

"_No mommy, you can't go," she wailed, clinging to her mom. Her mom smiled at Miki's grandmother, who would be looking over Mitsuki while her mom went away on a business trip._

"_Come on Mitsuki," her grandmother said sternly, grabbing Mitsuki's wrist._

"_MOMMY!" Miki screamed. Her mom crouched down and held her little hands._

"_Miki, mommy will be back soon, be a good girl with grandma," her mom kissed her forehead. Miki stopped crying, but still sobbed. "And don't cry, Miki, be strong." Her mom smiled and walked away into the airport, waving. Miki didn't really understand why her mom had to leave but accepted that she left and will come back soon. After waving to her mom as long as she could her grandmother took her hand and they started walking home. Miki started to tear up again. She missed her mom already._

"_Miki! What did your mother say about crying," her grandmother snapped at her. Mitsuki bit her lip, trying to stop the tears. She hoped her mom would come back soon._

Mitsuki burst up from her sleep. She looked around, the window, the hotel room…it was just a dream. She sighed in relief, wondering why she had a dream about her past. She couldn't fall back asleep so she got up, the floorboards creaking. Meroko turned.

"Meroko, I didn't know you were still awake," Mitsuki said surprised. Meroko regretted doing anything.

"Oh…yah I'm awake." Mitsuki looked at Meroko, she looked so tired and drained.

"Meroko what's wrong?" Mitsuki asked softly. "Meroko?" Meroko turned to face the wall again.

"Nothing." Mitsuki looked out the window. There was a long silence, and Mitsuki thought about what she should say, if anything.

"Remember when we first became friends? I was…"

"Drop it." Mitsuki looked sadly over at Meroko's back.

"Meroko, what's wrong? I want to help. Please…Meroko?" She didn't respond. Mitsuki lay back in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Do you hate me?" Meroko didn't respond. Mitsuki curled up under her covers. Her heart ached.

* * *

It was 11 o'clock at night and Meroko sat by herself in a small café in Rosewood, holding hot chocolate. The café had quite a few people even though it was late; the room was abuzz with the quiet noise. It felt nice to be out of the hotel room. She got up to put her cup away after she finished. Someone bumped into her and she dropped her cup, it shattered. Meroko glared up at the person. 

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" he asked apologetically. Meroko didn't respond and proceeded in gathering up the shards on a tray.

"Nice job Eichi," his friends yelled at him. Meroko froze. She looked up at him: blonde eyes, brown eyes, and he was older than her. She stared at him.

"Something wrong?" he asked, looking weirdly at Meroko.

"I-" she started, then she felt a sharp pain on her hand. She closed her eyes and felt blood drip down.

"Oh my god you're bleeding," he said, feeling sorry. She looked up, about to make a sarcastic comment, but stopped herself.

"It's alright," Meroko replied sweetly. "My name's Meroko." They talked for a while, getting to know each other.

"Well it's late, I'll see you again sometime Meroko," Eichi said and ran off with his friends. Meroko smiled, walking out into the refreshing night. _Mitsuki…_ She knew Mitsuki's been waiting for Eichi forever. _You'll never meet your true love. I won't let you. _Now it wasn't only her happiness being ruined, Mitsuki would go down with her.

* * *

"AAHH!" Miki yelled sliding down the hill on her back. Takuto smiled. 

"Mikii, you fell again?" She pouted and looked up at him, pulling herself up.

"Takuto it's hard!" she protested, he snowboarded expertly around her, making her fall again. He laughed and gave her his hand. She looked up at him, grabbed it and got up.

"Yah and I'm cold. Let's go inside," she said, putting all her effort in keeping her balance. He smirked at her, he knew she just wanted to go inside to get away from skiing, but he didn't say anything. She scowled. She knew that Takuto knew what she was thinking.

"Meet you there." Miki followed Takuto, inching her way down the hill. A smile came to her face automatically. She looked up at the blue sky, seeing her breath fogging up the air in front of her. _Am I in love? _She bit her lip and shook her head. _No Mitsuki…not Takuto… _

Takuto quickly got to the bottom of the hill and turned to look up for Miki. He wished she'd get down faster. _Okay, I'm going to tell her. _He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, already nervous.

* * *

Takuto sat in the café, stirring mindlessly at his drink, staring into the evening sky, his mind elsewhere. He recalled the earlier conversation with Mitsuki. 

_"Bye Takuto!"_

_"Wait…Mitsuki." _

_"Yes?"_

_"I…Let's…go have hot chocolate." He felt his cheeks flushing, slowly._

_"Uhm…sure," Mitsuki said, a bit surprised at Takuto._

_"I'll see you at 9," Takuto blurted out and walked away. He hit his head with his hand, feeling like an idiot. Blushing. He looked at his watch: it was eight. He went to the café and readied himself. This was it._

_Yep Takuto…this is it. _He thought to himself. It was already 8:55. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and was jolted by the buzz of his cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Takuto! Hey this is Mitsuki." She didn't need to say it; he could recognize her voice from anywhere.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna be a bit late so I'll see you there at 9:30. Sorry! I hope your not waiting or anything. Did you want to tell me something?" He hesitated, feeling heat rushing to his face.

"…Takuto?"

"Yah…no…it's nothing important. I'll see you." He closed it and put it back in his pocket. _You can do this Takuto…_ He took a deep breath and leaned on his hand. He was just so in love with her.

Meroko backstepped out of the room and fell down against a wall. Her breath turned shorter. He was going to confess to her. Takuto actually liked Mitsuki. _So they really were more than just friends,_ Meroko thought bitterly. She knew it already, long ago, but she never wanted to admit it to herself. She had walked into the café with the worst timing. She heard the phone conversation and saw the expression on his face. He was in love. Meroko ran outside to the back of the building. She sat down, hugging her knees and crying into her arms. How did it hurt so much when she already knew what was coming, when she was already rejected? The time passed by. She didn't know how long and she didn't care. Then she felt a hand at her shoulder. She looked up, her tearful eyes shone.

"You okay?" He asked her softly. She looked down, wiping her tears. He sat down beside her in silence.

"Eichi…"

* * *

_ahh thank you to everyone who read this far-- but pleaase review! hope you like the story...and look the chapters are longer. . . . . .: ) _


	8. True Love

Chapter 8 _True Love_

"Takuto!" Mitsuki yelled across the room, her face broke into a smile seeing him. She came over and sat down in front of him, examining his face, trying to get a hint of what he wanted to talk to her about.

"M-Mitsuki," he said, it came out more nervously than he expected. He looked at her, his mind blanking out.

"Ohh, I'm going to get something to eat, one second." She bounced up and went to the cashier. He let out a sigh of relief, more stalling time. He went through it a thousand times in his head, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. She came back with two drinks. "Here." She smiled at him. They drank and talked for a while.

"Did you want to tell me something?" Miki finally asked. Takuto forced a laugh to hide his sudden embarrassment.

"Oh it's…I…you…you've really improved skiing," he looked out the window. He was messing it up, he couldn't find the words, and she would reject him. He kept finding excuses. Miki stared at him.

"Takuto…" she started, confused. "You can't be serious." She had caught him. She knew what he was going to tell her. "You think I've improved? I don't know I'm still pretty bad but… thanks." She smiled to herself, blushing and accepting the praise. He tried to restrain himself from laughing and shook his head. _Mitsuki…_ He looked at her: her innocence radiated. She was beautiful.

"Mitsuki, it's not that." Miki looked up at him, confused again.

"Then…"

"It's…"

"Mitsuki!" Takuto's eyes shot up. It was Meroko. Their eyes met for a second. _No Meroko… _She looked away quickly. "I have something important to tell you." Meroko smiled with mock kindness. "You'll love it." Miki fell completely into it and smiled back at her.

"Okay what is it?" Meroko looked over her shoulder to the door. Mitsuki's eyes followed. Her eyes went wide. She stood there speechless for a while.

"E-eichi?" she whispered. She was overwhelmed. "Eichi." She walked over and looked at him shyly. He grinned and pat her head.

"You've grown a lot Mitsuki." _He remembered her. _She stood there silent for a while, memories rushing back to her.

"You…you remember me?" They started walking outside.

"Yah, it was raining and…" Miki dazed out, falling into her own reverie. She didn't know how long she waited for this. They talked and laughed about past memories, Mitsuki falling in love with him again. Takuto couldn't look at them. He looked straight to the ground. Meroko came over and sat down in front of him.

"I guess Mitsuki found her true love now…" Takuto didn't looked up.

"Meroko." He said with difficulty. He looked straight at her. He knew her intentions entirely and hated her for it, hated her for showing Mitsuki Eichi. Takuto had heard stories about him.

"Takuto…I…" His chair scraped up. The whole café seemed to go quiet.

"Meroko," he started again. He paused.

"Even if its not Mitsuki…its not you." He walked away.

"You…you don't understand," Meroko said, her voice filled the room. "I love you Takuto. Why--" Takuto had already walked out. Everyone in the café saw her cry.

* * *

Mitsuki walked home. It was late. She had finally met Eichi. Eichi. It's been a while since she'd thought about him. She smiled to herself for the strange twist of fate. She was opened the door to her building. Someone leaned against the door stopping her. She stepped back. 

"Takuto, what are you doing here?" He didn't look at her.

"Mitsuki, I- I want to tell you something. Its…I've never felt this way before and I don't know how to say this but…I love you. I care about you, so much, and I— " She put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Takuto. You know you mean a lot to me but…" Takuto looked at her, he gave her a sad smile. The light reflected on his eyes, giving her one last look then walking away. _I understand Mitsuki...but…I can't hear you say it. _He walked away and a tear fell down his cheek. Mitsuki looked at him. She wanted to call him back. It hurt seeing him like that. She felt the shock numbing her body as she fell into her thoughts. Why did it hurt her so much sending him off like that? Seeing him leave. Mitsuki looked down. She was in love with Eichi; she had found her true love. She was waiting for him for nearly her whole life and now it was done. She went inside, hesitantly, almost waiting for Takuto to come back. _Come on Mitsuki…_ She stepped inside and walked up the stairs into her hotel room. She lay down in her bed, unable to fall asleep. When she turned back over to her clock, it was already 3 am. She snuck outside.

She walked through the beautiful starlit winter night. She loved the way the crisp snow felt under her feet, the way the cool air touched her face, the way everything seemed peaceful, perfect and it seemed like the most beautiful moment in the world. She lay down on the snow facing the stars and looked for Orion, the hunter. It was the simplest constellation to find but finding it always made her feel some sort of magic. She could almost feel her mom's hand guiding hers, pointing out the stars, and connecting them. She smiled. Closing her eyes, she felt the serenity of the night blanket her. The stillness. The coolness. The beauty. Nights like these she thought of her mother.

_Mitsuki sat on the hard seat in the airport, right in front of the terminal her mother would come out of. She couldn't sit still with the excitement._

"_Grandma, is she here yet?"_

"_Not yet…" her grandmother sighed. Mitsuki sat as patiently as she could._

"_Now?"_

"_Mitsuki." Mitsuki quieted. She swung her legs, smiling; ready to show her mother all the things she did and learnt in the time she was gone. Then a voice blared from the speaker. Her grandmother's eyes glazed with worry._

"_Wait here Mitsuki, I have to go to the front desk." Mitsuki scowled. She got up and followed her grandmother's quick pace quietly, unnoticeably. She hid behind the corner, listening to the flight attendant speaking to the group of expectant family members and friends. She couldn't hear much but she saw, one by one, collapse crying._

"_I am so sorry, the plan crashed on the way…there was nothing we could do…" Mitsuki's eyes went wide and she stepped out of the corner. The flight attendant saw her and looked over. Then her grandmother looked over, her face crumpling into a fierce scowl._

"_Mitsuki," she said harshly. "I told you to stay put." Her voice cracked and she turned back around, so the child wouldn't see her face. Mitsuki understood. Her mommy wasn't coming back. It registered in her mind slowly. Never. Tears streamed down her face. Never again. Her mommy wasn't coming back. She screamed and wailed, drawing attention from the passers-by. Her grandmother was in a crumpled heap and didn't know what to do, overcome with emotion._

Mitsuki remembered crying and screaming for at least a month. _Be strong Mitsuki…don't cry…_ her mother's words echoed through her head. It was the last thing she said to her and Mitsuki followed it the best she could.She swallowed back her tears. Slowly, she got up and made her way back home with heartache. She had organized her thoughts and made her decision. It was final, and this time she was not backing down. Never.


	9. Letting go

Chapter 9 _Letting go_

By the time Mitsuki went to bed, the sunlight was already breaking through the horizon. And when she got up, it was already evening. She opened her eyes slowly. The first name that appeared in her mind was Takuto. Again. She saw Meroko sitting at her bed.

"Meroko?" She looked over.

"Mitsuki, you're awake." Mitsuki smiled at her.

"Meroko…can I talk to you about something?" Meroko looked over. "You know I've been waiting for Eichi…but…" Meroko stared at her, her brows furrowed.

"Mitsuki." Meroko panicked, she didn't want to hear it.

"…But I think its Takuto."

"What?" she managed to say in a whisper. Mitsuki's eyes didn't show a bit of hesitation.

"Its Takuto." Meroko breath got heavier. All the pain, it was coming back to her, just hearing Mitsuki say it. It fumbled together in her head, everything. _Its not you…I'm sorry Meroko…it's hurting her a lot. So stop…her tears…his cold indifference…_ Mitsuki felt a cold hand whip across her face. She faced the side, stunned. Meroko slapped her. _Don't cry Mitsuki…don't cry…_ Mitsuki thought to herself, struggling.

"Mitsuki. You know what?" Meroko's voice cracked, about to cry, heavy with pain. "I love Takuto. I…" She took a deep breath, controlling herself. "And he…he likes you so much and he hates me." She stormed out, but before she left, she added, her voice changing into hushed sadness, "Mitsuki…why do you get everything so easily. Everything is just so perfect isn't it." _So that was it…_Mitsuki thought, scoffing at herself. _All this time, she never noticed. Meroko in love with Takuto. Mitsuki you idiot. _Mitsuki looked up, her face ready to cry. Perfect. Her life perfect. She closed her eyes tightly. Maybe that is what it seemed like on the outside, happy, smiling, angelic. She held on to the threads of hope so had. After losing her parents, losing the people she loved the most, now everything was gone. Meroko. Takuto. She had never told anyone about her past. _So here…this is it…my perfect life. _Tears brimmed her eyes; she refused to let them fall. So she was left with a decision. She thought she made the big decision already, Eichi and Takuto. Now it was keeping the broken friendship with Meroko, or being with Takuto. She loved them both with all her heart. Even Meroko, who's hated her for the past months; she would do anything to get their friendship back…but can she give up this much?

The next few days passed slowly, painfully, drudgingly. Meroko stepped through the grey slush. The sky was a dull off-white. And she had no more tears to cry. She scoffed at herself; she was weak. But hah, love. Nothing to what people say it to be, nothing to what she thought it was and more painful then anything. Meroko walked through the wooded forest. Takuto quietly stepped out. He was in no mood to meet up with her. He looked at her, walking away and thought of Mitsuki. It reminded him of a few nights ago. He sighed, _I'm sorry Meroko. _The wind blew through his hair, and he sighed again. It's already been a few days since Mitsuki met Eichi, he true love, the one she's been waiting for. He searched for Meroko in the woods, he saw her in the distance. She looked sad, even though he couldn't see her face. It felt like he was seeing Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki…" He wouldn't say that name again for a while. He turned his back and walked away, his hands in his pockets. He would let her go, let her be with Eichi peacefully, just because it was Mitsuki. He smiled, it felt lighter letting go. But the loneliness was almost unbearable with the empty space in his heart.


	10. Lovely

Chapter 10 _Lovely_

"Mitsuki!" Takuto called out and waved. She looked over wordlessly. Takuto walked over, ready to tell her he wouldn't bother her and Eichi, that she could be with Eichi without worrying…

"Takuto," she said emotionlessly, looking into his eyes. It was so unlike Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki," Takuto started. "I just want you to know—"

"I can't talk. I'm heading back to my room," Mitsuki turned and walked away. His hand automatically reached out to grab hers. She looked down at it and pulled her hand away. He didn't stop her. She had already settled her mind to drop him, before he could even tell her it was okay. Even though he was ready for this, he stepped back with hurt. There was no reason for him to be here anymore. He would leave. He would leave Avalon high. Thoughts jumbled in his mind. He made his way back to his room.

* * *

Meroko sat in the café, not knowing if she could make it through the next four days like this. She saw a familiar reflection on the window. Takuto. _He couldn't be coming here…_ He sat down across from her. Meroko looked to the ground. 

"Meroko," Takuto said softly. She looked up, she could barely look him in the eye. "I'm sorry." Meroko was silent. She could think of nothing to say and she was shocked. She could tell he was being sincere. She could feel her tears welling up.

"Meroko…"

"I'm okay." She managed a smile and continued, barely audible. "But…Mitsuki really has to have everything…" Takuto looked at her a bit surprised, that was the only think she could think of saying now.

"No," he said thoughtfully. Meroko looked at him, indignant, how could he always defend her, especially when she is like this, suffering to death in front of him. "I see loneliness in her eyes, and she tries so hard to stay bright and make others happy." Meroko looked away, not wanting to accept that. "She rarely talks about her mom, but I've heard about her a few times. I think she passed away when Mitsuki was young. Her dad too." Meroko looked straight at him. How could he know so much about her already? They just met a few months ago. To her surprise, he kept talking.

"I've liked her for a long time now…"

"Takuto you call a few months a long time?" He looked over at her, and her anger calmed, she saw something familiar in his eyes.

"So long, you'd never guess. Too long." She stared at him, she saw depth in his eyes, and it was very familiar. It was very much like her own.

"What are you going to do?" she asked cautiously. He smiled at her.

"I'm letting her go." There was a silence and he got up, and as he walked away, he added a final sorry and goodbye. Meroko smiled at him with the saddest look. But strangely he knew it wasn't for him.

Meroko sat there stunned for a while. This situation with Eichi, he was just letting her go. How could he stand that? They didn't talk much, but she learned more about Takuto today than ever before. He was so much like her, except… She looked down. She knew the mistake she's made. _He's a strong person, and he really loves her. _She felt the shame heavy on her, all that she's done to Mitsuki. _Meroko…you're so selfish, you're so weak, you're so…_ She breathed deeply. She wouldn't cry.

"No Takuto…I'm sorry," she whispered.

* * *

_She scrambled around getting ready for school. Within ten minutes, she rushed out the door, running as fast as she could. Drip. Drip. No, please not today, not now, Miki prayed. Just then, it thundered heavily and rain started pouring down. Miki cringed and ran faster. Almost…there… Just then, she tripped. As she was falling, someone caught her. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into someone's eyes. She blinked a couple times and got up, blushing._

_"T-thank you." He smiled at her and headed inside the school. Mitsuki stood there for a bit, stunned._

She leaned against the windowsill, three days; three days and it would be back to school life. Could she handle it? She wanted to leave, but she didn't want to return to school. Wet snow fell down and melted on the window, the droplets streaming down the glass. She thought of that day, the first day she met him. She shook her head, _Stop it Miki. _The rain fell on her face and she stared up into his eyes. She shook her head again and buried her head in her hands. She couldn't forget him, no matter how hard she tried. _I'm sure time will heal it, time will make me forget. _Usually rainy days reminded her of Eichi, no question, but without knowing it, she had fallen for Takuto.

"But now…" She looked painfully at the rain. _Now she'd have to forget him. _She felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She got up, turned around, and found herself facing Meroko. Meroko hugged her tightly.

* * *

Mitsuki breathed heavily. She ran through the wet snow, she felt it soak her pants and shoes. She ran faster. The ski hills. No. The café. No. She went to his building, out of breath. 

"_Mitsuki. I am so sorry. I…I…" Meroko tried to find the right words, the right words to apologize, to make things better, to undo the wrong. She knew she couldn't. Mitsuki hugged her._

_"Meroko, it's okay. I forgive you." Meroko looked at her friend, Miki probably didn't realize how much that meant to her._

_"And about Takuto…I'm sorry. Mitsuki go talk to him, he's all yours." Meroko smiled at her with a sincerity she hasn't shown in a long time. Mitsuki looked thankfully at her and they exchanged looks, they knew their friendship would heal itself in time. Mitsuki walked out quickly._

_"And Mitsuki?" Mitsuki turned back. "Thank you." Mitsuki smiled and left. Meroko turned back and felt tears in her eyes. Her heart ached, but she felt better. After all she's done, Mitsuki still forgave her. But now if she could forgive herself…_

"…Yah…Takuto…" She faintly heard his voice mentioned. She walked around the corner, closer to the voices. "He left."

"What? The trips almost over though."

"I know, no idea why." She crouched down and closed her eyes. She struggled to catch her breath. _Takuto…left…_ She had missed him.

"Didn't he say something about changing schools?" There was a low murmur.

"He's mentioned that before, maybe he's really planning to change this time."

"I think his parents want him to come home." Mitsuki looked dead straight to the ground. She couldn't. She couldn't stop the tears this time. She wanted to see him, no matter what she had to see him. He might never come back. _No…no…_ She tried to choke them back. The group of students looked over, realizing she was there, and hearing her cry they walked away in polite worry. She didn't have time to break down. She got up and ran.

She pushed her way through the crowded bus and found a seat near the window. She felt people silently examining her, looking at her with worry and curiosity. She tried to wipe away her tears but they kept coming. The bus bumped up and the engine buzzed. Everyone took their seats and it started on its way. The scenery zoomed by as the wet snow pelted down harder.

"Mommy it's raining!" a child pushed his face to the windowpane, tracing the droplets falling down it. Mitsuki felt her tears stream down harder. _"Miki, I have to go now okay?" her mom said, letting go of her hand. _The window was blurred with her tears and the rain became heavier. _"No mommy, you can't go," she wailed, clinging to her mom. _She fell in and out of her past, dozing off. _"Grandma, is she here yet?" "Not yet…" her grandmother sighed. Mitsuki sat as patiently as she could. "Now?" _Waiting. Takuto. _"I am so sorry, the plan crashed on the way…there was nothing we could do…" Mitsuki's eyes went wide and she stepped out of the corner. _She was scared he wouldn't accept her back, scared that he moved on. Scared that she wouldn't see him again. She burst out crying, it was met with an uneasy silence on the bus.

"Are you okay miss?" An old lady took a seat beside her. Mitsuki tried to wipe her tears and sobbed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it will be alright. Everything will be alright." She said quietly and reassuringly, patting her back. Mitsuki looked at her, wanting so much to believe her, surprised at her kindness. "God will look after you. Don't cry, be strong." A small smile broke on her face through her tears; she felt warmth fill into her. _Thank you, thank you so much. _She knew she would burst out again if she spoke. _Don't cry Mitsuki, be strong. _It felt like it was a guardian angel sent to her, and maybe her mom was still watching over her. The lady gave her a smile and squeezed her hand. The bus screeched to a stop. The old lady got up, gave her a final glance, and left silently. Mitsuki wiped the tears and took a deep breath. _Be strong Miki. _Mitsuki looked out into the pouring rain and she smiled. _I guess you're still with me mom…and…even if Takuto leaves, he'll still be in my heart. _She had a sad look on her face, nostalgic and regretful. But she didn't feel lonely.She closed her eyes and a last tear dropped down her face. So it was Takuto that finally made her cry, letting out her bottled emotions, accepting her past. _Takuto…I love you._

* * *

_I'm planning on ending the story soon (Ahh almost finished my first fanfic♡) What do you guys think?_


	11. Last Scene

Chapter 11 _Last Scene_

She stood out in the drizzling snow. It felt like rain. She couldn't tell if she was crying anymore, or if it was just the rain on her face. She just stayed there for a while, letting everything rush back, rush away, rush through her. _Come on Mitsuki, you can do it. _Pulling herself together, she willed herself to walk. She trudged through the familiar setting, the pathway, the trees, the open sky… She knew she would find him here, she could just feel it. Her pace quickened. _Takuto…_ Pass the gateway, the school. She looked around, a hint of hope spreading on her face. She bit her lip, _not here. _She ran to the buildings.

"Takuto!" It echoed in the empty schoolyard. _Where are you?…_ She ran circles around the area, calling his name, the rain hazing her vision. She stopped, just for a second to catch her breath. She ran out of the school gates and scanned the surrounding area. She felt the tears coming as her throat tightened. She search all over the area.

"Takuto!" She called him name aimlessly, hopelessly, just because there was nothing else she could do. "Taakuutoo!" She stopped and crouched down, burying her head in her arms. She was lost; on a street she didn't know, with people she didn't know. She sat down at an outdoor seat of a café, drenched.

"Miss can I get you anything?" she heard a voice. The waiter looked at her cautiously. She put her wet hair behind her ears and managed a smile.

"Anything please." He nodded and left. She heard something: it was her phone.

"Mitsuki? Miki!" Mitsuki smiled.

"Hi."

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Meroko's panicked voice blared.

"Avalon." It was met by a confused silence.

"What? Why?" Mitsuki didn't answer. Meroko's voice softened. "Oh…Miki…I'm…I'm so—"

"Its okay Meroko. Don't apologize." Mitsuki said to her friend.

"Here's your tea miss." The waiter interrupted. She put her phone down and took the cup.

"Thank you."

"Miki?" Meroko's voice buzzed on the phone. She sipped her tea, falling into a daze. "Mitsuki? Are you there?" She blinked and took a deep breath.

"Hi, sorry." _I just don't want you to hear me cry._

"Its okay…have…you found him?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, not yet." A tear fell down her face. Meroko didn't know what to say. There was a long silence. "Thanks for calling Meroko, I'll talk to you later."

"Wait…Miki…" Meroko thought about what she should say, hesitating. "D-don't cry okay? I'll always be here for you…and you're a great friend Mitsuki. I love you." Meroko clutched the phone to her heart and prayed that Mitsuki will find him, her eyes filled with remorse, regret, sadness and yet joy.

Mitsuki closed her phone and smiled. She felt warmth in her heart. She felt tranquility rush over her. Mirroring her heart, she saw the sunlight pierce through the clouds as the rain lessened to a light mist.

She wiped away her tears and looked, with determination, to the sky. Why didn't any of her loves ever come true? Maybe true love just wasn't for her. She knew there would always be the tinge of sadness in her. But she could go on. Her mom, Takuto…and even Eichi, they would always be in her heart.

* * *

Mitsuki ran to school, rushing through the rain. _Can't be late Miki. _A year had passed since Takuto. _Takuto…_ A mix of warm memories, happiness, nostalgia and sadness poured out when she thought about him. She ran faster, _I promised Meroko I would meet her by 8…_ She cringed. She felt her foot bump into something and she tripped. She fell hard on the sidewalk the muddy rainwater splashing onto her clothes and smudging on her face. She felt tears in her eyes. She got up painfully and looked at her uniform, sighing. She wiped her eyes, but the tears didn't stop falling. She smirked through it, _I can't believe I break down with something as small as this…_ She bit her lip. _Its just the memories…_ She continued walking, not caring that the rain was drenching her. Suddenly, she felt the ground give away from her feet and she fell backwards, into someone's arms. She opened her eyes, trying to see through the rain. _Takuto…_ It was the first thing that came to her mind. He leaned in close to her.

"Mitsuki…" She froze, her eyes went wide. They looked at each other. "You klutz," he quietly said with a smile.

She opened her mouth but couldn't say anything, she felt tears go down the side of her face. She looked into his eyes, she could see tears, or was it rain? She could see his love, and all she could do was smile.

"I love you," he whispered, and he kissed her in the rain.


	12. Epilogue

Perhaps Love _Epilogue_

He looked into the ocean, the warm breeze blowing through his hair. He couldn't be happier. He left to organize things, his family, his heart, his life, and he realized what was most important to him. He had missed her so much.

He stretched; it was a beautiful morning. Suddenly, he felt someone's arms around his neck.

"Takuto!" Mitsuki exclaimed hugging him tightly. He laughed.

"So Miki, where do you want to go today?" She looked to the ocean, her brown eyes shining in the sun.

"I just want to be with you," she said, and added with a playful smile: "Uhmm…and I wanna go to the beach, then downtown, then shopping, then dinner, then watch the stars, then go to the beach again." She looked up at him with her puppy dog eyes and an expectant smile. He smirked.

"Okay, just for you."

"Really?" she exclaimed, thrilled and surprised. She gave him a kiss. They were so in love. He picked her up and ran, Mitsuki cheering with her arm around his neck. It was beautiful and the sunrays shone brilliantly, her mom smiling from above.


End file.
